CANCER POPULATION SCIENCE PROGRAM: PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching goal of the Cancer Population Science (CPS) Program is to reduce the burden from cancer on a population level. Given that goal, the CPS Program conducts observational, cohort, and interventional studies that focus on primary prevention, early detection, health outcomes, and the delivery of cancer care to diverse communities and populations affected, or potentially affected, by cancer. The CPS program is led by Dawn Hershman, MD, MS and co-led by Mary Beth Terry, PhD and Regina Santella, PhD; each is a nationally renowned leader in her discipline with a durable track record of mentorship. The CPS program comprises 44 members, crossing three schools and representing 18 departments, with expertise across the lifespan, and research a broad spectrum of cancer diagnoses. The CPS program has four interrelated Specific Aims that cross the Cancer Care Continuum: (1) Etiology and Primary Prevention: Investigate environmental, lifestyle and genetic factors that impact cancer risk across the lifespan in healthy populations to improve primary prevention; (2) Risk Assessment and Early Detection: Integrate molecular- genetic- and imaging-based biomarkers into clinical risk assessment and early detection; (3) Health Outcomes and Cancer Care Delivery: Study patterns of cancer care to inform cost-effective cancer treatment and care delivery interventions and policy initiatives aimed at patients, providers, and health systems; (4) Cancer Control: Discover strategies and translate them to pathway and data-driven trials for patients living with cancer, with a specific focus on symptom management, cancer survivorship and palliative care. In 2019, the CPS program had a total of $14M in cancer- focused, peer-reviewed funding (direct costs), of which almost $4M (27%) was from NCI, $5.5M (38%) was from other NIH sources, and $4.8M (34%) from other peer-reviewing agencies. During the project period, members authored a total of 1,050 cancer relevant publications, of which 316 (30%) were intra-programmatic, 230 (22%) were inter-programmatic, and 11% in high-impact journals with an impact factor of >10. In addition to numerous epidemiologic and cohort studies, the CPS Program has strengths in leading both institutional and multicenter interventional trials. During the project period the CPS program, had 947 interventional enrollments of which 85% were to investigator-initiated trials. CPS Program members also led and completed seven NCORP/NCTN multicenter trials with an additional eight trials continuing to accrue at multiple sites. Under-represented minority patients? accrual to interventional trials is a particular strength of the CPS program and is 65%. The HICCC has provided support, totaling close to $3M, and resources to foster the growth and development of the CPS Program as a future strategic priority. Over the next project period we will continue to recruit new faculty based upon strategic priorities, develop new initiatives in implementation and dissemination research, continue to lead NCORP and other NCI initiatives and foster the development of trainees and junior faculty.